Un día común
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro. Ella entrando a hurtadillas a su casa y él tratando de encontrarla. Peleando siempre, pero de todas formas siguiendo juntos. —¡Ya no puedes tocarme! Oficialmente estoy fuera de tu casa./ —Hoy llegue temprano... —canturreo— ¡Te atrape! */Fem!México.


**Hola! (?) Bueno, hoy quiero presentarles a mi OC de Fem!México :'D**

**Se llama Maria Itzel Sanchez Carriedo.**

**Muy largo, lo se, pero como muchos sabran, acá en Mexico es muy comun que las personas tengan dos nombres y dos apellidos. (En España solo suelen tener un nombre y dos apellidos) Sanchez es un apellido comun y Carriedo, pues es el apellido de España xD Se supone que primero debe ir el apellido del papá, y luego el de la mamá, pero (no se en SurAmerica) en Mexico tambien es comun referirse como "La madre patria" a España. Entonces... ¿Se entiende el porque uso 'Carriedo' en lugar de 'Fernandez'? xDD Itzel es de origen Maya (significa Lucero de la mañana) xDD**

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

.

**Un día común**

**.**

Al entrar a su casa, el rubio dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y suspiro con cansancio. Las reuniones de la cumbre mundial eran agotadoras. No se imaginaba que seria de los demás países si no tuvieran un líder como él.

Estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras y tomar un baño, cuando se dio cuenta.

Al regresar sobre sus pasos y mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos azules examinaron el vestíbulo de su casa. Estaba muy limpio y había un delicioso olor a comida casera recién hecha.

Lo sabia, era más que obvio. Estaba ahí, se había vuelto a colar a su casa.

Siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina y observó que estaba muy limpia y había varias cacerolas con guisos recién hechos. Olían muy bien. Pero no debía distraerse, y aunque moría de hambre, siguió con su búsqueda.

Miro bajo los estantes, bajo la mesa, dentro de los armarios, en los jarrones, las habitaciones.

Podía escuchar las risillas y los pasos apresurados a esconderse cada vez que él se acercaba. Para él era una búsqueda inquietante y para ella un juego que solía ganar.

—Ya se que estas aquí… —susurró divertido, asomándose para bajar las escaleras— ¡Ya veras cuando te encuentre!

De un salto llego al vestíbulo, confiado de haberla encontrado, pero no había nada ahí, además de sus habituales muebles. Frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca en un gesto de decepción. Miró a su costado, no muy lejos de él estaba una ventana abierta, de la cual ondeaban las blancas cortinas a causa del viento. Quizá ella ya se había ido.

Se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos dubitativo, no podía creer que él, perdiera la mayoría de las veces ese bobo juego de persecución, que él mismo había iniciado hacia algún tiempo. Pero no pudo pensar mucho, ya que una juguetona palmada, seguida de risas, azoto en su nuca, no muy fuerte, aunque lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar hacia delante.

—¡Zoquete! —exclamó divertida la chica, al tiempo que corría hacia la ventana y de un ágil salto salía de la casa.

—¡E-Espera! ¡México! —le llamó algo agobiado el rubio, antes que la morena siguiera con su huida.

—¡Ya no puedes tocarme! —Sentencio firmemente la chica desde el jardín, señalándolo con su dedo índice— Oficialmente estoy fuera de tu casa. ¡Así que gane!

USA hizo un puchero infantil. Odiaba perder, y odiaba más perder en su propio juego. La chica era un as del escondite y entrar a hurtadillas. Siempre hacia lo mismo, comía su comida, dormía en su sala, jugaba en su jardín, se burlaba de él y huía.

El chico se acerco hasta la ventana y apoyó los codos en el ribete de ésta, al tiempo que veía algo embelesado a la chica. Su color se piel era de un bronceado claro, su cabello liso y largo era negro como la noche, a la vez que sus ojos eran café oscuro. Ella era bajita y de constitución delgada, lo cual la hacia ver débil.

—¡México! —Exclamó tratando de parecer autoritario— ¿Porque no me avisas que vienes? O por lo menos usa la puerta y no entres por la ventana.

La morena solo se encogió de hombros divertida.

—¿Como estuvo la cumbre? —Pregunto para cambiar el tema— ¿Los lideraste bien?

El orgullo de USA se ensanchó y una sonrisa boba llego a su cara.

—_Of course!_ Como el héroe que soy —se señalo a si mismo— ¡Lo he hecho bien!

México rió divertida, quizá debería ir ella más seguido a la cumbre. Aunque la idea de sentarse a discutir problemas con las demás naciones la aburría enormemente. Si no se preocupaba por sus propios problemas, no entendia porque debería escuchar los del mundo. Recordaba haberse quedado dormida ahí un par de veces, y por lo mismo, no le interesaba ir.

Dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa, se despidió del estadounidense.

—Bueno, nos vemos después, héroe de pacotilla.

—¡Espera! —Le llamó de nuevo el rubio— ¿Que has pensado de lo que te dije?

La morena se sorprendió un poco, pero recobró su habitual sonrisa. Se acerco nuevamente, un par de pasos, hacia la ventana y poniéndose de puntitas, encaró al rubio.

—¿Casarnos? Ya te lo dije ¡Antes muerta! —Exclamó entre risas, y con su mano, le dio un golpecito a los lentes de Alfred— ¿No te basto con esto?

El rió divertido.

—_Come_ _on_, México, ¿Aún estas enojada? ¡No fue para tanto!

México solía ser pacifica y muy alegre, pero también era muy sensible y algo temperamental. Y el estadounidense era el que con más facilidad, lograba molestarla.

—¿No fue para tanto? —repitió molesta, frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡Me quitaste la mitad de mi casa y eso me hizo reducirme once centímetros! Además, ¿no te es suficiente ya, el monopolizarme?

El rubio meditó un momento, en eso la mexicana tenia razón. Si bien, peleaban constantemente, tal vez debido a su gran cercanía, él se empeñaba en ser el primero en cualquier actividad de la mexicana. Vender, comprar, opinión, cualquier cosa, Alfred siempre quería ser el primero. El ser su vecino no le daba tal derecho, pero a él le gustaba atribuírselo. Y a pesar de que México en ocasiones, solía ser muy hostil y sarcástica con el estadounidense, al final no ponía mucha resistencia. Discutía y gruñía, pero al final aceptaba.

—Entiéndelo, Itzel ¡Un héroe cuida lo suyo!

Esa era la chispa que prendía a México y su sonrisa y calidez se esfumaban cual humo en el viento.

Embravecida, sujetó a USA del cuello de la camisa y de un tirón lo acerco a ella, casi sacando al rubio por la ventana.

—**No **soy tuya y **No **tienes ningún derecho sobre mi —espetó molesta, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Alfred— ¿Esta claro?

—Simplemente deberías admitir que te gusto —sonrió ampliamente, ignorando por completo la reacción arisca de la chica— ¡Todos se dan cuenta de eso! ¡**Hahahahaha**!

—¡Púdrete en el infierno, Alfred!

La morena se fue de ahí gruñendo y maldiciendo molesta. Le irritaba más el escuchar a lo lejos la estridente risa de USA, por lo que apretó el paso.

¿Que estaba enamorada de él? ¡Vaya tontería! Solo un gringo idiota podía pensar eso.

Masajeo sus mejillas, podía sentirlas arder. Seguro estaba sonrojada. Deseaba que Alfred no lo hubiera notado, pero lo más probable, es que ese fuera el principal motivo de su risa.

¿Porque su vecino no podía ser igual que Canadá? México se llevaba bien con él, Canadá era dulce y tranquilo, no la molestaba. En cambio USA la exasperaba con sus tontos gritos de héroe y justiciero mundial.

Lo había pensado varias veces. Anexarse a USA definitivamente acabaría con sus problemas económicos y ella podría tener una vida tranquila y agradable. Pero aún con todo eso, la idea de casarse con el rubio la horrorizaba y sin mencionar que él mismo no insistía demasiado en el tema.

Además… ¿Por qué casarse? Ya lo tenia encima todo el tiempo, interviniendo siempre en sus asuntos y vivían muy cerca el uno de otro. No había necesidad, porque, ella solía colarse muy seguido a su casa. Ahora la de Alfred era más grande y era realmente agradable estar ahí. Siempre y cuando ella no entrara a hurtadillas por la ventana, USA no la perseguía hasta echarla y obligara a entrar por la puerta.

Medito por un segundo, a unos metros de llegar a su hogar. Quizá, si estaba enamorada del rubio desabrido.

Sintió perfectamente como su sangre llegaba rápidamente a sus mejillas y estas ardían intensamente. Negó frenéticamente, tratando de desechar ta idea y se introdujo a su propio hogar.

…*…

Ya había pasado los días y la morena había olvidado el tema. Más bien, se obligaba a hacerlo y que mejor que mirar televisión y comer palomitas en la sala, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana que ella misma, horas antes había abierto.

Se sentía solitaria. Siempre le habían encantado todas y cada una de las películas que USA hacia, desde las de terror hasta las de comedia. Pero, verlas sin él era demasiado triste.

Se había planteado la idea de llamarlo para que las vieran juntos, pero él había ido a la cumbre y el enterarse que ella se había colado en su casa sin permiso de nuevo, seguro le molestaría. Así que decidió dormir una breve siesta antes que el rubio regresara, regresar a su casa y después llamarlo para ver las películas juntos. A él le gustaba su comida, y a ella sus películas, era un trato justo.

Se remolineo sobre la alfombra en el piso, buscando la mejor manera de dormir. Calculo el tiempo, aún tenia una hora para dormir y media para borrar cualquier evidencia de que ella había estado ahí.

Morfeo casi la tomaba en sus brazos, cuando de repente, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de verdad.

Sintió la sangre helársele, ya no podía huir.

—Hoy llegue temprano… —canturreo burlón y macabramente Alfred— Espero que hayas entrado por la puerta.

—Y-Y-Yo… Esto, creí, yo… —tartamudeo nerviosa la morena— La puerta… N-No exactamente…

—Oficialmente estas dentro de mi casa, lo que equivale a castigo, _so_… —sonríó— ¡Te atrape!

.

.

…*…

.

.

.

**Zoquete: **Persona torpe e ignorante.

**Hello! Que tal?! :D Como creen que castigara Alfred a Mexico? xDD**

**Bueno, quise poner a México tsundere con Alfred porque como sabran, en Mexico, la mayoria "odia" a los gringos, pero todos quieren vivir en USA, contradictorio ¿no? xD **

**Las infiltraciones de México a casa de USA, y que este trate de atraparla, pero le permita estar siempre y cuando le avise, se debe a la gran cantidad de "mojados" que pasan a USA y la frenetica lucha de la migra por atraparlos y que pasen de legales xD Tambien el que ella limpie y cocine, es xq la mayor parte de indocumentados quieren ir a trabajar u.u**

**Hace unos años se hizo un partido politico en Tijuana con la intencion de anexar México a EEUU pero asi como una gran parte apoyaba esta propuesta, la gran mayoria de mexicanos se horrorizo con la idea de pasar a se parte de gringolandia, a pesar de que (técnicamente) la discriminación debería bajar y los mexicanos tendrían muchas mas posibilidades de progresar. Igualmente fue en EEUU, asi como se alegraron algunos, muchos rechazaron tal propuesta.**

**¿Escuela? ¿cual escuela? xD**

**No olviden dejar un review!**

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
